A Promise Kept
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: A promise is made to a grieving man concerning his now dead girlfriend. A promise for a second chance. Or maybe 538 more chances. LLPxApollo
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The tall blonde man wove his way through the wreckage of the battlefield. Searching, for one face he hoped he'd never find. But, fate had other plans. He found her.

"No, please not my flower." The man murmured, agony and pain woven into his voice, as he dropped to his knees next to the body of a red haired solider girl.

"I was going to marry you, flower, did you now that?" My father said I could make you immortal. We would have been together forever. I love you flower, did you know that?"

The man beings to pour out his heart, telling the body of his love all the things he never told her.

"Lord Apollo. Control yourself." A booming voice sounds above the heartbroken man.

"Lord Chronos. Why can't you let me give in peace?"

"Because I can give you another chance."

Apollo's head shot up and he looked the far older being straight in the eye.

"How? She is dead. You aren't allowed to change time."

Chronos nodded his head in agreement. "That I am not. But who is to say I cannot bless her spirt, and allow it to return to a new body? It will take a bit of effort on your part though. Breaking through to trigger old memories, that sort of thing. But you could have her back."

Apollo had listened to this carefully. "I would accept your offer lord Chronos. But I know there will be a price."

Chronos chuckled."Indeed, there is a price. Once I fade, and I will fade, she will take my place as the Primordial of time."

Apollo considered this for a few moments, before accepting.

"I agree to your conditions Lord Chronos."

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA! This is possibly going to be the most confusing of my fanfictions. It's a Lily Luna Potter/Apollo. It's also imperative that you know this : Chronos is not ****Kronos! The Wikapedia definition is: The god of time. Not to be confused with the Titan Cronus, the father of Zeus.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own everything in this chapter but Apollo and Chronos. They belong to the Greeks! Huzzah!**

**Reviews are cherished, as always**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Luna Potter was frustrated. Her entire life seemed to be based around what her family had done. Not one person in the world honestly cared what Lily thought about anything. They just cared about what they thought she should think.

Hogwarts was a nightmare. After her acceptance to Ravenclaw, her cousins and brothers had teased about being a nerd nonstop, and she had no real friends. Lily was easily the most lonely girl in Hogwarts.

On top of everything else, recently, Lily had been plagued by strange dreams and visions, in the perspective of someone she didn't know. Sometimes she would remember them, others she wouldn't. They seemed very vivid, which was disturbing, as several of them had been the mystery person dying. Dying in dreadful, painful ways.

Lily needed an escape. And, as fate would have it, she got her chance, on her fourteenth birthday, June 21, 2022. **( A/N: Yes, this would actually be when she turns fourteen, in 2022.)**

* * *

"Mum!"

Lily tore downstairs, a letter in hand, and a grin on her face.

"I did it! I've been accepted into the exchange program!"

Hogwarts had just opened an exchange program for fourth through seventh year students. They could go to Beaubatons, Durmstrang, or as Lily had chosen, Salem.

"Oh darling, that's wonderful!" Ginny Potter's voice rang with false enthusiasm. She had really wanted Lily to stay at Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't fathom why her daughter hated the place she loved.

"I'm going write the headmistress back right now!"

Lily rushed back up the stairs, and scrambled through her messy desk for a quill and some ink. Scrawling her messy response onto a spare bit of parchment, she gave it to the school owl which had delivered the message, and unceremoniously tossed the bird out the window.

Sighing in contentment, Lily slowly walked back downstairs, to join her family for a birthday breakfast.

* * *

"Happy fourteenth, squirt!"

"Happy birthday Lily."

Her two brothers were so different.

James was a prankster, and had recently gotten employed by their uncle to work at his prank store.

Al was prefect, and would most likely become head boy as well.

James teased her, and called her squirt most days, while Al was polite and had impeccable manners.

Of the two, Al annoyed her more. She wished that her could just screw up, or stop acting like a robot programmed to be perfection.

"Thanks guys!" Lily put on her everything's-just-dandy face, and smiled at them.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! Congratulations on Salem." The voice of Harry Potter came from behind her.

Both James and Al's happy expressions dropped.

"You got in?" James asked, obviously saddened that his sister would not go to Hogwarts.

"Congratulations Lily. I know you worked very hard on your application essay."

Of course, Al's first reaction was to think about work. Not about how he would be the only Potter at Hogwarts this year.

"Well, let's talk about this later, shall we?" Ginny, who had just entered the dining room said softly.

Lily and her family had their breakfast in silence.

* * *

Six weeks later, Lily was on her way to Salem Academy for Extraordinary Children.

As was a god by the name of Apollo. Instead of looking for a place to belong, however, he was looking for Lily.

**A/N: Yes! APK has it's beginning. This chapter was an attempt to show Lily's chemistry with her family. It might come across as putting the Potters in a bad light, but I really don't mean it that way. She just is a different kind of person than they are. I also realize that the real Salem in the Harry Potter books has a different name, that's actually crucial to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
